Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is a 2016 American superhero film featuring the DC Comics characters Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. It is the sequel to 2013's Man of Steel and the second installment in the DC Extended Universe. The film is written by Chris Terrio, from a story by Zack Snyder and David S. Goyer, and directed by Snyder. The cast includes Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Amy Adams, Diane Lane, Laurence Fishburne, Jesse Eisenberg, Jeremy Irons, and Holly Hunter. It will be produced by Dune Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Synopsis It's been nearly two years since Superman's colossal battle with Zod devastated the city of Metropolis. The loss of life and collateral damage left many feeling angry and helpless, including crime-fighting billionaire Bruce Wayne. Convinced that Superman is now a threat to humanity, Batman embarks on a personal vendetta to end his reign on Earth, while the conniving Lex Luthor launches his own crusade against the Man of Steel. Plot watching Superman and General Zod fight]] Eighteen months after the battle between Superman and General Zod in Metropolis, Superman has become a controversial figure. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, who has operated in Gotham City as the vigilante Batman for twenty years, sees Superman as an extraterrestrial threat to humanity. After learning of Batman's form of justice, Clark Kent (Superman's civilian identity) seeks to expose him via Daily Planet articles. Wayne learns that Russian weapon trafficker Anatoli Knyazev has been contacting LexCorp mogul Lex Luthor. Meanwhile, Luthor unsuccessfully tries to persuade Senator June Finch to allow him to import kryptonite retrieved from the Indian Ocean following Zod's terraforming attempt, claiming he wants to maintain it as a "deterrent" against future Kryptonian and metahuman threats. He instead makes alternative plans with Finch's subordinate and gains access to Zod's body and the Kryptonian scout ship. meeting Clark Kent and Lex Luthor]] Bruce attends a gala at LexCorp to steal encrypted data from the company's mainframe, but has it taken from him by an antiquities dealer named Diana Prince, she eventually returns it to Bruce when she is unable to access the information. While decrypting the drive, Bruce dreams of a post-apocalyptic world where he leads a group of rebels against an evil Superman. He is awakened from his dream by an unidentified person, appearing through a portal, who warns him of Lois Lane's crucial role in the future, and urges him to find "the others" before vanishing. Upon fully decrypting the drive, Wayne discovers Luthor's files on several metahuman individuals across the globe. One of them is Prince herself, who is shown in a photo taken during World War I. Wayne admits to Alfred Pennyworth that he plans to steal the kryptonite to weaponize it, should it become necessary to fight Superman. standing in the flames at the Capitol]] At a Congressional hearing, as Finch questions Superman on the validity of his actions, a bomb smuggled by Luthor goes off and kills everyone present but Superman. Believing he should have detected the bomb, and frustrated by his failure to save them, Superman goes into self-imposed exile. Batman breaks into LexCorp and steals the kryptonite. In preparation to battle Superman, he builds a powered exoskeleton, creates a kryptonite grenade launcher, and a kryptonite-tipped spear. Meanwhile, Luthor enters the Kryptonian ship and accesses a vast technology database accumulated from over 100,000 worlds. getting into Superman's face]] To bring Superman out of exile, Luthor kidnaps Lois and Martha Kent, Clark's adoptive mother. He reveals to Superman that he manipulated Superman and Batman by fueling their distrust for each other. Luthor demands that Superman kill Batman in exchange for Martha's life. Superman tries to explain the situation to Batman, but instead Batman attacks Superman and eventually subdues him with the aid of a kryptonite gas. Before Batman can kill Superman with the spear, Superman urges Batman to "save Martha", whose name is also shared with Batman's mother, confusing him long enough for Lois to arrive and explain what Superman meant. Realizing how far he has fallen and unwilling to let an innocent die, Batman rescues Martha, while Superman confronts Luthor on the scout ship. , Superman and Wonder Woman unites to fight Doomsday]] Luthor executes his backup plan, unleashing a genetically engineered monster with DNA from both Zod's body and his own blood. Diana Prince arrives unexpectedly; revealing her metahuman nature, she joins forces with Batman and Superman to eliminate the creature. When they are all outmatched, Superman realizes its vulnerability to kryptonite, and retrieves the spear to kill it. In the creature's last moments, it kills Superman, himself weakened by exposure to kryptonite. and Diana Prince at Clark's funeral]] Luthor is arrested and Batman confronts him in prison, warning Luthor that he will always be watching him. Luthor gloats that Superman's death has made the world vulnerable to powerful alien threats. A memorial is held for Superman in Metropolis. Clark is also declared dead, with various friends and family members including Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince attending his funeral in Smallville. Martha gives an envelope to Lois, which contains an engagement ring from Clark. After the funeral, Bruce expresses his regrets to Diana about how he failed Superman. He reveals to her that he plans to form a team of metahumans, starting with those from Luthor's files, to help protect the world in Superman's absence. After they leave, the dirt atop Clark's coffin levitates. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Holly Hunter as June Finch *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Scoot McNairy as Wallace Keefe *Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev *Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves *Robin Atkin Downes as Doomsday *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne *Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne *Michael Cassidy as Jimmy Olsen *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/Flash *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Joe Morton as Silas Stone Appearances Locations *Gotham City **Aragon Theatre **Glasshouse **Wayne Manor *Metropolis **Daily Planet **Heroes Park **LexCorp *Smallville **Kent Farm **Smallville Cemetery * * * * * * (mentioned) * (photo) *Krypton (mentioned) Events *Assassination of Thomas and Martha Wayne (flashback) *Battle of Metropolis (flashback) *Massacre in Nairomi *Chase of Anatoli Knyazev *Bombing of the United States Capitol *Duel of Gotham City *Rescue of Martha Kent *The Death of Superman Items *Bat-Signal *Batsuit *Batman's Utility Belt *Batarang *Grapple Gun *Robin Suit *Wonder Woman's Armor *Bracelets of Submission *Lasso of Hestia *Wonder Woman's Shield *Superman's Suit *Flash Suit *Atlanna's Quindent *Kryptonite *Kryptonite Spear *Mother Box Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing *Fortress of Solitude Sentient Species *Amazons *Atlanteans *Humans **Metahumans *Kryptonians *New Gods *Parademons Creatures * * Organizations *Ace Chemicals *A.R.G.U.S. * *Daily Planet *Gotham City Police Department *MN 8 HD *LexCorp *S.T.A.R. Labs *Wayne Enterprises Mentioned *Alexander Luthor, Sr. *James Gordon *Joker External Links * * Category:Released Movies Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice